


Good bottle or Bad bottle

by Domino62



Series: Baker Street Haikus [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino62/pseuds/Domino62





	Good bottle or Bad bottle

two pills, bad cabbie

  
you're going to kill yourself

  
I've got a blanket


End file.
